Des défis pour vous
by Drudrue
Summary: Une nouvelle liste de défis HarryDraco cette fois rien que pour vous. Je mets en M pour quelques défis classés spécialement dans cette catégorie.
1. Chapter 1

Une petite liste de défis Harry/ Draco pour ceux que ça intéresse ? N'oubliez pas de me laisser un message si jamais l'un d'eux vous intéresse. Kisu

**Idée 1:** Harry veut sortir avec Cho mais il y a un problème: il n'est jamais sorti avec qui que ce soit et n'a, par conséquent, aucune expérience dans ce domaine. Sachant que Cho en a plus que lui, il n'ose pas aller la voir et lui demander de sortir avec lui. Mais il apprend rapidement que Draco Malfoy est le _dieu du sexe _de Poudlard, et malgré ses réticences à aller le voir en raison de leur haine mutuelle, il finit par se décider: le blond est son seul espoir. En premier lieu, Draco refuse: il est hors de question qu'il s'abaisse non seulement à embrasser un sang impur, mais aussi qu'il vienne en aide à Harry Potter dit le Survivant. Finalement, pour une raison quelconque ( à vous de voir) il accepte. Les cours de langues peuvent commencer. Cependant, les choses ne doivent pas s'arrêter aux baisers et Draco se retrouve rapidement dans l'obligation d'initier Harry aux plaisirs de la chaire. Vous vous en doûter, l'un des deux doit vite tomber amoureux de l'autre. A vous de choisir s'il s'agira de Draco ou d'Harry.

_Seule contrainte:_ la fic doit être classée M

**Idée 2:** **_UA/_** Une idée que j'ai aussi classé Lily/ James mais qui pourrait aller avec Harry et Draco. Depuis des siècles, les dieux protègent les Hommes. A chaque fois que le mal se manifestait, ils en voyaient un "éclaireur" sur Terre pour combattre la source. Lorsqu'une nouvelle ombre maléfique fit son apparition , ils décidèrent d'envoyer un nouvel éclaireur. Un dieux guerrier, né pour combattre et mourrir au combat. Ce fut Harry, prince du monde Céleste, qui fut désigné.

_Contraintes:_** 1/ **A savoir sur Harry: sa mère était la princesse du Royaume avant sa naissance mais elle a eu une relation avec un humain ( James) d'où la naissance d'Harry. Par ce fait, elle a été déclarée traitresse et fut exécutée avec James. Harry est donc une aberration et est donc traité en tant que tel. Le monde Céleste veut peut-être la survie de la Terre, mais il reste un monde corrompu. La vie d'Harry leur importe peu. ( c'est un peu le style de Saiyuki pour ceux qui connaissent- vous reconnaîtrez certainement Nataku à travers Harry). **2/** La relation Harry/ Draco bien entendu, où Draco est un humain. **3**/ Vous l'aurez compris, Harry est destiné à mourrir au combat. Vous avez donc droit de vie ou de mort sur lui à la fin de la fic. Perso, je préfère les happy end, mais je vous laisse libre choix.

**Idée 3:** **_UA/ _**Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger: trois amis inséparables et loyaux. Et pourtant... Harry et Hermione sont tous deux amoureux de Draco Malfoy, un gosse de riche au sale caractère, qui ne sait même pas qu'ils existent. Ron, lui, est amoureux d'Hermione. Comment leur amitié va-t-elle finir ? Comment leur relation avec Draco va-t-elle évoluer ?

_Contraintes:_ Je préfèrerais que Draco finisse avec Harry... :D Mais c'est à vous de voir, lol

**Idée 4:** **_UA/_** Draco est un adolescent de 17 ans menant une vie de prince emprisonné dans une cage dorée. Il passe ses journées entre chez lui ( une superbe villa) et le lycée ( privé et de riches, bien sûr), à cause du tempérament trop protecteur de ses parents. Harry vit dans la rue depuis ses dix ans et survit en volant dans les riches demeures pour revendre ensuite. Une chose: il adore le sexe. Un soir, alors que Draco s'est "enfui" de chez lui pour pouvoir échapper l'espace de quelques heures à l'emprise familliale, les deux garçons se rencontrent; et avant que Draco ait eu le temps de vraiment comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, les voilà tous deux dans un lit. Une relation assez ambigüe s'installe.

_Contraintes:_ **1/ **Pourquoi pas du M ? A vous de voir, je vous laisse le choix. **2/ **Harry doit apprendre qui est vraiment Draco en faisant un tour dans la merveilleuse villa Malfoy pour des réaisons... disons d'argent...!

**Idée 5:** Harry Potter vient de mourrir ( tué par Voldemort), et avec lui l'espoir d'une vie meilleure. Draco, qui a rejoint l'Ordre quelques mois plus tôt, sent son coeur tomber en morceaux à la mort du Survivant. Pourquoi ne lui a-t-il jamais dit qu'il l'aimait ? Et pourquoi n'avoir jamais tenté de l'approcher et de devenir ami avec lui ? Pourquoi l'avoir toujours repoussé, même aprés son entrée dans l'Ordre ? Quelle question ! Parce qu'il est un Malfoy ! Mais il décide de tout changer. Aprés pluiseurs mois de recherches, alors que le monde de la sorcellerie plie devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres, Draco trouve enfiin la solution. Il parvient à faire un retour dans le passé, lors de sa 7ème année, dans le but de changer le cours du temps: il veut sauver Harry et l'aimer comme il le désire. Y arrivera-t-il ? Peut-on vraiment changer quelque chose qui s'est déjà produit ? La mort du Survivant n'était-elle pas déjà écrite dés le début ?

_Contraintes:_ **1/ **Draco doit se retrouver dans le corps de son ancien lui. Il est le seul touché par le retour en arrière, ce qui veut dire qu'il est seul au courant de la situation. Il doit garder sa connaissance du futur pour lui seul.** 2/ **Bien sûr Harry se méfie de lui au départ. Il ne croit pas que Draco puisse réellement se montrer agréable avec lui par pure plaisir. **3/ **Vous avez droit de choisir la fin: Draco arrivera-t-il à sauver son amour perdu ? Ou bien ne peut-il rien contre le destin ?

**Voilà, 5 défis tous beaux tous neufs qui me trautent dans la tête depuis un moment. J'espère que l'un d'eux vous inspirera. Kisu**


	2. Chapter 2

Une petite liste de défis Harry/ Draco pour ceux que ça intéresse ? N'oubliez pas de me laisser un message si jamais l'un d'eux vous intéresse. Kisu

**_Idée 6:_** Harry est un jeune homme de 22 ans qui s'apprête à se marier avec la fille de son coeur. C'est le grand amour entre eux et rien ne saurait venir gâcher son bonheur. Sauf peut-être la mort de sa bien aimée, renversée par une voiture. Selon les désirs de la jeune femme, Harry autorise le don d'organes. Pendant ce temps, Draco Malfoy, jeune lycéen de 16 ans, s'aprête à recevoir un nouveau coeur.

_Contrainte:_ Vous l'aurez compris, la greffe que Draco s'apprête à recevoir est bel et bien le coeur de la fiancée d'Harry. A vous d'imaginer leur rencontre.

**_Idée 7:_** Harry a une soeur plus âgée que lui de deux ans, et cette dernière sort avec un garçon: Draco Malfoy. Que ce passe-t-il quand Harry se rend compte qu'il en pince pour le petit ami de sa grande soeur.

_Contrainte:_ Pas de contrainte particulière, à vous de choisir. Mais... en fait je préfèrerais que ce soit un happy-end... Sinon, vous pouvez faire que Harry soit plus âgée que sa soeur si vous préférez.

**_Idée 8:_** Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy sont les meilleurs amis du monde. Que se passe-t-il quand, aprés une soirée bien arrosée, ils couchent ensemble ? Leur amitié survivra-t-elle à cette bêtise d'un soir ? Surtout lorsqu'Harry se rend compte qu'il est amoureux du blond.

_Contrainte:_ Draco doit être homophobe au début de l'histoire, ce qui le pousse à prendre sa nuit avec Harry trés mal.


End file.
